The invention relates generally to shoulder mounts for camera type devices and more particularly to a shoulder mount having easily adjustable load-bearing shoulder pads about three axes to provide conformance to a wide range of anthropomorphic variations among human camera-type device operators.
Throughout this application reference will be made to the use of the present shoulder mount for support of a camera, as an example of the primary utility of the invention. It will be understood, however, that the inventive shoulder mount is useful for supporting other types of devices on the shoulder of a human operator, wherein such devices are of a reasonable size and weight for such human support.
Prior art camera shoulder mounts have failed to fully adapt to the anthropomorphic variations of the human operator, thus adversely affecting camera stability and creating operator discomfort and fatigue.